<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Christmas to remember by TKB87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247043">A Christmas to remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKB87/pseuds/TKB87'>TKB87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, My First Fanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:29:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKB87/pseuds/TKB87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After taking a Christmas Day shift to avoid his friends matchmaking attempts Cloud is happily surprised when he meets a girl that is new to town and a little lost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Christmas to remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My First attempt at writing a Fanfic and its basically a Hallmark Movie if you don't like them you probably wont like this. There is no twists or angst just a super fluffy Cloti first meeting one shot set in an AU that I might continue with.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Zack, how many times do I have to repeat myself? I don’t care about being alone on Christmas in fact I would much rather that then have to spend any more time than necessary around your girlfriend’s friends.” An exhausted Cloud answered for what felt like the hundredth time. Ever since his roommate, and long-time best friend Zack, gave up his string of one-night stands and found “the one” he was constantly trying to set him up with one of her many friends.<br/>
Zack simply rolled his eyes sure that his somewhat anti social friend would eventually cave and come with him even if to only shut him up for a few days. “Why are you so against going out and meeting someone? I promise Pricilla wont even be there tomorrow so you cant use her as an excuse. Aerith said its just a small dinner.”<br/>
“Not interested” was all Cloud had to say as he walked into his room and locked the door. Trying to ignore Zack was not easy at the best of times but without a valid excuse he could bet on being drug from the house kicking and screaming like a small child. He let out an audible sigh as he reached across his bed to retrieve his phone from his bed side table. After a quick glance at his notification screen a smirk crossed his face. Cloud quickly responded to his one waiting text smiling as he laid down on his bed letting Zack think he had won for a few minutes longer.<br/>
Cloud had only been “hiding” to quote Zack, in his room half an hour when he heard the doorbell ring and an exited voice say “Zack put me down” followed by an all to familiar giggle that signaled Zack had called in reinforcements. Slowly he left his room with his phone in his hand walking past the couple still sharing a kiss in the entry way and took a seat on the couch.<br/>
“Oh, Cloud sorry I didn’t know you were home” Aerith always blushed when she lied. Yup definitely here as reinforcement he thought. “Zack was telling me earlier how you have no plans for Christmas and since I’m stealing him away it’s only fair you come with us. I know your practically brothers so we can’t leave you here alone, now can we. Besides, I have a few friends that would love to meet you so it’s the perfect opportunity.”<br/>
Cloud had to fight the urge to smirk as he said “I’m sorry Aerith but Emma asked me to cover for her at the coffee shop tomorrow. It seems her boyfriend returned home a few weeks early from deployment and surprised her, I can’t stand in the way of young love on Christmas.” Cloud tossed her his phone as proof. Hiding his smile as she pouted and showed Zack. Cloud grabbed his phone and triumphantly returned to his room. </p>
<p>Christmas was not a big deal to Cloud. He was an only child whose father had left before Cloud was born. He was raised by just his mother until she killed in a car accident the summer before his senior year in high school. Aerith was correct when she said he and Zack were basically brothers, it was Zacks family that took him in when his mom passed away and it was Zacks mom that encouraged him to travel to Midgar and attend College with Zack. She joked it was to keep Zack out of trouble but there was some truth to it. He stared past the Christmas tree tucked in the corner of the small Café he had been working at for a few years now and out the window to the rapidly falling snow. What started as a part time job he ended up enjoying and when the elderly couple that owned it had some unexpected health expenses, he uncharacteristically offered to buy it under the condition they still appear as the owners to the customers and other staff. That had been the year before and he was proud that the few changes he had made were all well received he felt like his years in college studying business were beneficial. The small sound of a bell jingling halted his thoughts. He looked towards the front door as a woman walked in shaking the snow from her dark brown hair, gray coat and matching purple scarf and toque.<br/>
She looked up and he was able to see her face, dark eyes that sparkled almost a red tone in this light and perfectly flushed pink cheeks topped of with a smile that left him catching his breath. He had to snap into it when she finally spoke. “Hi, I’m terribly sorry for bringing all that snow in with me” she paused and smiled a little wider “I know your sign says closed at 8 and I’m a few minutes late but is there any chance I could get a hot drink? I’m not from here and I think I’m a little lost.”<br/>
Cloud looked at the clock 8:10 really how long had he zoned out looking out the window he thought. After what seemed like an awkward amount of staring and silence on his part, he finally realized he needed to answer. “Yeah” he blurted out much faster and louder than intended. Only to dial it back when she giggled. “Sorry, yeah of course I’ll still make you a drink. I didn’t even realize it was after 8 until you mentioned it.” She smiled at him and her eyes appeared to sparkle.<br/>
She walks up to the counter and presses her lips as she looks at the menu board. He can’t help but notice how soft and kissable they look. He fights a blush and shakes his head before she looks down and says in a joking tone “well seeing as it is Christmas it feels wrong not to get something festive so how about a Peppermint Mocha please?” He starts to reach for a cup then realizes he didn’t ask her a size, noticing his hesitation she continues “Can I get the biggest size you have? I have been traveling all day and going off my cousin’s horrible directions I won’t be to his place anytime soon.” Cloud grabbed the largest size and slowly started to make her drink.<br/>
“So” she started as she looked at his name tag “Cloud?” he nodded so she continued “I really do appreciate you staying open I hope this won’t make you to late for whatever you have planned tonight” </p>
<p>He laughed, something that he does not do often, and handed her the drink. “you have nothing to worry about there I’m sure my apartment will still be empty when I get home.” She gave him an odd sideways look before reaching into her purse. He quickly reached out halting her hand before shaking his head and smiling at her. She smiled at him he didn’t realized he was still holding her wrist until her phone started to ring, he yanked his hand back so fast it was like he was burned, this time there was no fighting the blush that was taking over his face. She gave him an apologetic look before turning to the door turning back before exiting, she caught his gaze before saying “Thanks again Cloud. Merry Christmas.” It wasn’t until the bell jingled again, he realized he never even asked her name. Maybe Zack is right he is totally clueless when it comes to women.<br/>
Being the owner does have some advantages like when you really don’t want to clean up and you open tomorrow anyways there is no harm in leaving the clean up over night. After locking up the till and turning off the lights Cloud was happily in his car on his way home not even 15 minutes later. He slowly made his way up the empty street, noticing that not even snowplows were out tonight, when a lone figure sitting at a bus stop caught his eye, more specifically it was a gray coat and purple toque that caught his eye. As he slowed and pulled over, he could see the fear present in her eyes. He rolled down the passenger side window and said, “Hi you might not recognize the car but its me, uhhh, Cloud from the coffee shop.” He saw the recognition flash across her face as she stood and walked closer to the vehicle. Tilting lower so she could look in he panicked as they made eye contact again and froze before asking her what she was doing sitting in a snowstorm. She let out an angelic giggle before answering “well where I’m from if you sit on a bus bench then the bus knows you want to be picked up.” She gave him a little wink and he had to remind himself to breath when suddenly it dawned on him. “It’s Christmas” she looked confused by his tone, so he continued “the city buses won’t be running tonight. Everything is shut down.” She looked left and right up and down the road only to realize he was completely right there was not another person or vehicle in sight.<br/>
Cloud noticed she stood up and seemed to reach for her phone not wanting to miss a chance to spend more time with the woman that was making his heart flutter he decided it was time to act. “I uhhh I mean if you want, I could give you a ride if you know the address at least. If you want that is, I know I don’t even know your name or anything about you and you know nothing about me and its normally frowned upon to get in the car with a stranger. Not that I’m strange well Zack would say I am but I’m rambling so I’m just going to stop talking now and uhh you have a good night.” Way to go Cloud that was real smooth ask if she need help then list reasons not to take it. He was internally cursing himself when he heard her quiet laughter followed by a single word “Tifa” she shook her head at his dumbfounded look before elaborating. “My name is Tifa, so that’s a start and I do know the address and really would appreciate a ride, but I don’t want to take advantage of your generosity. And for the record I think your more cute than strange.”  She finished by reaching her hand into the car. Cloud looked at her outstretched hand a second before gently returning her handshake then leaning over to open the door just to show he was serious. She climbed in and passed him her phone so he could enter the address into his cars map app. Unfortunately, the address was fairly close so he wouldn’t gain as much time as he would like but seeing as his mind seemed to short circuit with her around that might not be a bad thing either. </p>
<p>It only took 25 minutes to reach the destination and to Clouds surprise they spent the whole time talking no awkward silence and thankfully he seemed to have won the battle against his brain and was holding down a very normal conversation considering the most beautiful woman he had ever seen was sitting less than a foot away. As he pulled up to the house, he noticed a small group waiting outside he was so distracted trying to work out how to ask Tifa for her phone number he didn’t notice just how familiar that group was well half of that group was. Before he could stop himself, he sighed “of course your friends with Aerith” Cloud wanted to speed away as fast as he could, but it was to late Zack had recognized the car. So, caught up in his own head he almost missed Tifa ask “Who is Aerith? I am here to visit my cousin Vincent and I think he said his girlfriends name is Yuffie”<br/>
It was to late to answer as a very inebriated Zack was now beside his door and knocking on the window yelling that Cloud was there to rescue them. A very confused Tifa thanked him again before climbing out giving a worried side glance out the driver’s side window at the man that obviously knew Cloud. Cloud could swear he saw a look of disappointment cross her face as she stepped onto the sidewalk just as Aerith ran past her and jumped into the recently vacated seat. As she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek Cloud knew for sure she was just as far gone as Zack, who had now slipped into the back seat. He looked over and saw Tifa hug a tall man with long black hair and similar red eyes, he figured it was safe to assume he was her cousin, as she reached the front door she looked back at cloud and smiled once more before waving and entering the house.<br/>
The drive home was far from silent, but this time Cloud was not an active participant although he did have to enquire about one thing how the hell the two of them managed to be this drunk. Zack had concluded that starting to drink at noon without giving lunch any thought and continuing to drink hard until dinner at 6 pm even the meal couldn’t help sobering them up. Then to top it off Aerith’s friend that was hosting the party got into a fight with her boyfriend, so everyone went outside to avoid his wrath, apparently even Zack thought he was a scary dude so that did say something. Aerith who had been fairly quiet while Zack recalled the nights events couldn’t keep it in any longer and suddenly cut off Zack to ask “So Cloud that was a very pretty girl that got out of your car??” she paused, and he was sure was studying his face looking for a reaction.<br/>
Zack interrupted “Wait a sec that girl was with you, how did you manage that?”<br/>
Aerith shot him a look then continued, “well Cloud spit it out, do you have a secret girlfriend we don’t know about? Is that why you keep shooting down Pricilla”<br/>
“WHAT” Cloud was so distracted he had to slam on the breaks to avoid running a red light. “No! I don’t have a secret girlfriend, and I keep ‘shooting down Pricilla’ as you put it because we went on one date had one kiss and she started to plan our wedding and asking how many kids I wanted to have.” The light turned green and he hoped as the car moved forward this conversation would stay at the red light.  He wasn’t that lucky.<br/>
Zack sat forward in the back seat laughing like a maniac “Ok I agree about Pricilla, but you never answered Aerith. Who was the girl that got out of your car?”<br/>
Cloud sighed really not wanting to talk about it especially with the state of the two, but he also knew they wouldn’t drop it so the remaining 10 minuets he told them about her coming into the Café, then seeing her again at the bus stop and finally offering a ride. Aerith informed him that it was so sweet and must have been a Christmas miracle for him to finally meet someone and she claimed that if his smile was any indicator that them must have had a special connection. As he pulled into the underground parking for their condo he thought about it and maybe Aerith was right the way his heart raced when she looked at him or the way her smile made him forget to breath maybe they did have a connection. She was willing to get in a car with someone she just met so maybe she felt it to. Cloud felt his mind racing at the thought of it all replaying every look and smile in his head until Zack had to ask the one question that felt like a bucket of ice water was poured over the fire starting inside of him “so when are you going to call her?” Cloud froze he never asked her for her number. </p>
<p>Cloud tried to hide the eagerness he felt the following days hopefully looking up every time he heard the bell on the door announce a new customer. Each time he hoped to see her bright eyes sparkling as she entered and each time he was let down. Today he was working with Emma the young girl that he worked for on Christmas Day. It was slow Cloud considered sending her home but didn’t think it was fair for her pay cheque to suffer. He also considered going home early but he knew Aerith had been staying at the apartment the last few days and although he considered her a friend her apologetic looks and Zack’s constant jabs about missing his dream girl because he couldn’t remember to ask a simple question had started to get to him. Was she his dream girl? He admitted she was beautiful and she didn’t seem to be taken back when he said the wrong thing, in fact he distinctively remembers she said he was cute, that’s something right. He was getting so lost in his head yet again he turned to Emma and informed her he was taking break. Sitting down and taking out his phone he was not surprised to see a missed message from Zack.<br/>
Zack- Hey in case you are totally unaware tomorrow night is New Years Eve! You may have bailed on Xmas but don’t for a second think I’m letting you off this time. Aerith and I are going to a party at Reno’s house and you will be there!!<br/>
Cloud thought for a second before he replied<br/>
Cloud – OK yeah, I guess<br/>
Zack – Holy Shit who are you and what did you do to my friend Cloud. Send a pic so I know its you and your phone wasn’t stolen<br/>
Cloud – Keep it up and I’ll stay home </p>
<p>Cloud stood against a wall slowly sipping what ever was in the most recent drink Aerith handed him. He was half listening to Zack ramble on and half scanning the crowed when a petite girl screamed “AERITH” and made a running jump knocking both women into the wall and luckily Zack who was able to keep them upright. Cloud offered his hand to help steady Aerith as the smaller girl giggled away apologizing to them all but saying its not her fault she hadn’t seen her since Christmas. Aerith smiled and introduced Cloud to her dear friend Yuffie. Cloud prayed that this was not the most recent pick to set him up with it had only been 5 minuets and he was tired of her. He continued his people watching until part of Yuffie’s apology caught his attention. She was telling Zack and Aerith that she swears her boyfriend is normally way cooler, but he had been fighting with his parents over loosing his little cousin in the city somewhere and they were very disappointed that he was with his friends instead of picking her up, which he wanted to do but she kinda made him stay and help. So obviously that made it her fault his cousin Teefy was lost. Cloud turned to the conversation as Aerith asked “well from what he was saying it probably wasn’t the most responsible decision to let a teenage girl wander the city at night”<br/>
Yuffie laughed “see that’s where you’re misunderstanding, she’s not a teen at all. Vincent is just super protective and talks about her like she’s 15.”<br/>
Cloud cut in “Did you say your boyfriend is named Vincent? And your Yuffie right so this Teefy you mentioned is her name actually Tifa?”<br/>
Aerith’s eyes lit up as she pieced together why he suddenly cared. she didn’t even notice that she held her breath waiting for an answer.<br/>
Yuffie rolled her eyes “yeah that’s right” she looked at him puzzled and that look grew even more when Aerith started bouncing up and down while clapping.<br/>
“is she here?” he quickly asked the puzzled girl “is Tifa at this party?”<br/>
“Uhh no…” she noticed the deflated look he now had so she added “she didn’t want to come. She doesn’t really know anyone here and thought it might be awkward being the third wheel to her cousin on New Years Eve. “<br/>
Aerith looked as disappointed as Cloud when Zack returned from the kitchen with fresh drinks. He looked around before asking “where is Vince anyway, I wanted to apologize for the other night.”<br/>
Yuffie still not understanding what was going on answered “he had to work until 10:30 so after he changes, he is coming over. I just got bored and couldn’t wait so he agreed to meet me here. I’m sure he will want to check in with Tifa anyway”<br/>
Aerith looked ecstatic “so there is still a chance” she waited for Cloud to turn away after giving up and returning to his people watching. “Yuffie I need Tifa’s cell number or at the very least Vincent’s.” Yuffie did not understand but did as she was asked as soon as she had what she needed Aerith disappeared upstairs to find a quiet room.<br/>
Cloud had to admit he was having a good time hanging out with Zack they had both noticed that Aerith had disappeared somewhere but were enjoying the rare opportunity to hang out without her around. It had been a while since they went out and had fun without her. When Aerith returned she immediately grabbed Zack by the front of his shirt stealing a not so chaste kiss then whispered in his ear. Judging by the shit eating grin that Zack now had Cloud was sure he didn’t want to know what she had just said, until she turned around and they both stared at him. Now he was positive he really didn’t want to know what they were up to.<br/>
Aerith broke the silence between them “So Cloud I know you don’t trust my judgement in friends and that I have honestly set you up on some pretty horrible dates” he wouldn’t disagree there. She had set up 8 of the 10 worst dates he had had in his life. “but I think tonight I can redeem myself. I have a friend that should be here and minute that I just have to introduce you to!”<br/>
He shook his head “Aerith” before he could continue Zack cut him off “If you honestly don’t like this girl we both promise to leave you alone and not try to set you up or harass you about your lack of love life for the next year.”   Knowing this opportunity would not come again he had to agree “Ok” he sighed “where is she.”<br/>
Cloud watched apprehensively each time a woman approached their group. There was a few that he knew from other gatherings and even a couple that he had agreed to go out with in the past. Luckily for him Jessie a girl that he had gone out with but had been much to direct with her approach to him was here with date. Although he did feel bad for this Biggs when she told the whole group that if Cloud had played his cards right, he could have been leaving with her that night instead. An awkward laugh was interrupted by Yuffie screaming “VINCENT!!!” across the room. Cloud looked up and sure enough that was the tall guy with red eyes he had seen Tifa hug. Trying to hide his disappointment that he didn’t see a beautiful brunette come in with Vincent he excused himself to top up his drink.<br/>
Cloud seriously considered going home, even though he was feeling pretty buzzed his mind kept replaying what could have been if he had asked for her contact info or if she had decided to come back to the coffee shop or even this party. Realizing there was no way Zack would let him leave before midnight he downed his drink got a refill and joined his friends. As he approached Aerith grabbed his arm and yanked him over to the side his slight inebriation was to her advantage because one she could pull him where she wanted and two, he was delayed in noticing she was no longer alone.<br/>
“Cloud Strife I would like the pleasure of introducing you to my dear friend Tifa Lockhart” she winked at Tifa who had to hide her giggle as Cloud stared at her with his jaw slightly dropped. Aerith had given him a second chance to make up for their interrupted goodbye last time. As Aerith walked away he realized he had yet to speak.<br/>
“Uhhh, hi again” Come on brain you can do this he scolded himself “wait I thought you didn’t know Aerith? you said so in the car when I dropped you off.”<br/>
She laughed and smiled “I have never met that girl before tonight, well really about 5 minutes ago. I got a call a little while ago from a girl that said she knew a very romantic story about a girl going into a coffee shop and meeting a quiet somewhat awkward boy, who later rescued her from a snowstorm. But said hero isn’t particularly good with girls especially pretty girls and forgot that a social norm would include exchanging some kind of information to see each other again.” She paused and smiled at him before continuing “she asked if by chance I was that girl and if I was single would I be interested in meeting this boy again.” She leaned in and whispered “don’t tell her but I had to pull my phone away from my ear after saying I was, I am and would love to see him again. She screamed so loud into the phone with I hope excitement.”  She stood back up and he immediately missed the warmth he could feel when she was close. “So I called my cousin to make sure he was stopping by his place before coming here then quickly went and changed so I wouldn’t miss the opportunity to see you again.”<br/>
Cloud could feel his heart pounding in his chest he tried to wrap his head around what she had said, she was single point for Aerith that hadn’t crossed his mind and more importantly she wanted to come to this party knowing she would get to see him again. He continued to struggle with what to say how to tell her she was all he could think about this last week and that he hoped every customer that came into the coffee shop was her. He was trying to find the words when the party started to count down.<br/>
5… he looked down slightly making eye contact, wait had she stepped closer<br/>
4… she definitely was closer than before<br/>
3… he noticed she was nervously biting her lower lip<br/>
2… did she want him to kiss her, they just met he must be reading this wrong<br/>
1… her hand touched his shoulder, no more thinking time to act<br/>
HAPPY NEW YEAR<br/>
He slowly leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers then to his surprise she, she kissed him back. There was no fighting the flush that covered his face. She looked up at him and smiled then stood on her tippy toes and kissed him again sliding her hand to the back of his neck to bring him down a little more. This kiss was more passionate than the first and just as he felt her lips start to part, he heard an all to familiar voice scream “Holy shit he actually did it” Cloud pulled away hating that he ever met Zack. Tifa just looked at him and smiled while she whispered “I’m guessing we’ll have to continue this after some introductions.” She winked at him and turned to Zack introducing herself. Cloud smiled and but his arm around her waist. So far this was starting as the best year of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>